captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow
| image = Captain Tsubasa J Get in the Tomorrow.jpg | imagecaption = Cover | developer = | publisher =Bandai | platform =PlayStation | released =1995-05-03 | genre =Sports | media =1 CD-ROM | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = }} Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (キャプテン翼J GET IN THE TOMORROW) is a Japanese Playstation videogame released on 3 May 1995 by Bandai. Description Captain Tsubasa J: Get In The Tomorrow, also known as "Captain Tsubasa J PSX", is a Japan-exclusive action/cinematic videogame released in 1995 by Bandai for PlayStation. The game is one of few to have two modes: a friendly match mode and a story mode in which you follow the plot of the 1994 anime series. The story line first starts off the (non-anime included) International Jr. Youth Tournament grand final. Then, the plot follows the Cpatain Tsubasa J storyline and a special storyline after the anime finishes. History Teams 'Junior Youth teams' * Japan Jr. * Italy Jr. (Bandai) * Argentina Jr. (Bandai) * France Jr. (Bandai) * Germany Jr. (Bandai) 'Youth teams' 1st Asian Qualifiers Tournament * Japan Youth (Bandai) * Chinese Taipei Youth (Bandai) * Thailand Youth World Youth Teams * Netherlands Youth (Bandai) 'Clubs' Brazil's clubs * Sao Pas * CR Flonoria Italy's clubs * AC Milar Juniores * Interna Juniores * Interna Primavera * Juveline Primavera Germany's clubs * Hamburger SV Jr. 'Special teams' * Street Team * Real Japan 7 * Dream Team (All-Stars) Gallery |-|J= Japan Jr (PSX) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. wins the U-16 tournament Schneider (PSX) 1.jpg|Schneider vs Nitta Schneider (CTJ Get in the Tomorrow) 2.jpg|Schneider as runner-up Sao Pas vs Tsubasa (PSX).jpg|Jorginho vs Tsubasa Interna Juniores (PSX) 1.jpg|Matteo & Aoi Matteo.jpg|Matteo & Gino Gino Hernandez (PSX) 0.jpg|Gino Hernandez Interna Primavera (PSX) 1.jpg|Interna Primavera |-|J (2)= Juveline Primavera (PSX) 1.jpg|Get in the Tomorrow storyline Juveline Primavera (PSX) 2.jpg|Gentile facing Aoi Gentile.JPG|Gentile Salvatore Gentile (PSX).jpg|Gentile Gentile Shingo (J).jpg Juveline Primavera (PSX) 3.jpg Minato Gamo (PSX) 0.jpg|Real Japan 7 Minato Gamo (PSX) 5.jpg Minato Gamo (PSX) 4.jpg Minato Gamo (PSX) 3.jpg Minato Gamo (PSX) 2.jpg Minato Gamo (PSX) 1.jpg|Gamo & Aoi Misugi Matsuyama (PSX) 1.jpg Wakashimazu Katagiri (PSX) 1.jpg Kojiro Tiger Shot (PSX) 1.jpg|Tiger Shot Kojiro Tiger Shot (PSX) 2.jpg |-|J (3)= Street Team (CTJ PSX).jpg|Street Team storyline Street Team after match (CTJ PSX) 3.jpg Street Team after match (CTJ PSX) 2.jpg Street Team after match (CTJ PSX).jpg Netherlands Youth (PSX) 1.jpg|Netherlands Youth (Bandai) Cruyfford (CTJ PSX).jpg|Cruyfford Cruyfford (Netherlands Youth).jpg|Cruyfford Cruyfford - Spiral Shot (CTJ).jpg|Spiral Shot Schneider (PSX) 2.jpg|Schneider & Kaltz Muller (PSX).jpg|Deuter Muller Pascal (PSX).jpg|Alan Pascal Diaz Argentina (J).png|Argentina Youth (Bandai) Luciano Leo (PSX).jpg|Luciano Leo Santana (PSX).jpg|Carlos Santana CR Flonoria (PSX) 1.jpg|Sao Pas FC wins over CR Flonoria CR Flonoria (PSX) 2.jpg|Santana & Leo Elle Sid Pierre (CTJ PSX).jpg|Pierre Napoleon (PSX).jpg|Napoleon Bunnark (Dream Team).jpg|Thailand Youth Konsawatto brothers (Dream Team).jpg|Khongsawat brothers Misaka (PSX) 1.png|Ken Misaka Ikeda (PSX) 1.jpg|Ikeda |-|Artwork= Captain Tsubasa J Get in the tomorrow (PSX).jpg|Cover and back Captain Tsubasa J Get in the Tomorrow.jpg Salvatore Gentile (PSX) 1.jpg|Gentile facing Aoi |-|Games= Gino Hernandez (PSX) 2.jpg|Hernandez (Interna) vs Teobaldo Contine Tsubasa Santana (PSX).jpg|Santana vs Tsubasa (Sao Pas) Yukimura Kojiro (PSX).png|Yumikura vs Kojiro (Japan) Jorginho Tsubasa (J PSX).png|Jorginho vs Tsubasa (Japan) Hyuga vs Misaka (Street Team) 2.jpg|Ken Misaka vs Kojiro (Japan) Tsubasa Cruyfford (PSX) 1.jpg|Cruyfford vs Tsubasa (Japan) Tsubasa Schneider (PSX) 1.jpg|Schneider vs Tsubasa (Japan) Gino Diaz (J).jpg|Diaz vs Hernandez (Italy) Videos File:Captain Tsubasa J Get in the Tomorrow Opening (subbed) External links *[https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/ps/562806-captain-tsubasa-j-get-in-the-tomorrow ] at GameFAQs *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Tsubasa_J:_Get_In_The_Tomorrow ] at Wikipedia Category:Videogames